Min Engel
by Izabella Marie Cullen
Summary: Hvad ville du gøre hvis den du elsker dør for øjnene af dig? Men lever vi videre i en anden verden... eller her?
1. Endelig min dag

Min Engel

**Rosalie Hale: forsvundet, død eller bare en drøm?**

**ROSALIE PVO**

Jeg var på vej over til min bedste veninde Jessica. Vi havde planlagt at mødes dagen før mit bryllup med Emmett. Næsten alt var klart men der mangler bare lige nogle få ting. Jessica skulle hjælpe mig med at gøre klar til brylluppet. Jeg kunne ikke vente til jeg stod foran Emmett. Carlisle havde kørt min kjole over til Jessica og han tog på arbejde bagefter. Jeg ved ikke hvorfor men hver gang jeg tænkte på brylluppet og Emmett begynde jeg at smile. Jeg kunne ikke vente til jeg skulle se ham igen. Der var bare noget specielt over ham. Hans øjne var topas, han var bleg og vildt stærk. Mens jeg gik og tænkte var jeg kommet over til Jessicas hus." Rosalie. Jeg skulle lige til at ringe til dig. Carlisle har glemt dine sko. Du kommer til at se fantastisk ud i morgen til dit bryllup." sagde hun i samme øjeblik hun at det var mig. Carlisle havde sikkert travlt og skulle på arbejde. "Jeg skal nok hente dem jeg er her om 20 minutter okay. Vi ses." sagde jeg og smilede til hende.

-'Jazz kan du ikke få Emmett ud af huset jeg kommer lige hjem hurtigt efter mine sko. Carlisle glemte dem.'- -'Det skal jeg nok sis'- kom der tilbage som et svar Jasper skriver altid sis eller twin fordi vi er tvillinger, og er næsten lige fyldt 18 år. Vores forældre døde for otte år siden, og vi havde levet i Carlisle og Esme lige siden. Alice, Emmett og Edward havde kun boet her i to år og i de to år, Emmett og jeg havde en fantastisk forhold til hinanden og han spurgte mig jeg ville gifte mig med ham 10 måneder siden. "Esme det bare mig. Carlisle har glemt min sko. Jeg tager dem og gå." Jeg råbte, da jeg løb op ad trappen. "Drengene var pludselig travlt med at komme ud af huset, men hvorfor ved jeg ikke. Jasper sagde:" Emmett er at gå ud og gøre alt, hvad han kan fra i morgen. "sagde Esme til mig. Hun er som en mor for os alle fem. Der var de og var klar til at overtage for Jessica. "Rosalie Jeg kommer over til Jessica 4 timer før brylluppet, det er okay." Alice sagde til mig, da jeg kom ned igen, jeg nikkede bare og løb ud igen.

Da jeg var på vej tilbage til Jessica, var det blevet mørkt og gadelamperne var tændt. Da jeg hørte nogle mænd, de grinede og en af dem råbte "Rosalie Lillian Hale min egen engel," Jeg genkende stemmen det var Royce min eks "du ser godt ud, men du ved godt. Hvad jeg hører dig og Emmett Cullen bliver gift i morgen, "sagde Royce til mig og uden at vide det jeg skrev

- »Jazz hjælp mig Royce har netop fundet mig '- men inden det lykkedes mig at sende John, Royce ven, tog min taske med min sko og telefon og kastede den over vejen, mens de holde mig nede ...

**ESME PVO **

Næsten 15 minutter efter Rosalie var gået, fandt jeg kjole jeg skulle have på til brylluppet "Alice hvad synes du om den kjole jeg har på?" Jeg spurgte hende, men før hun svarede ringede telefonen.

+ Hej det er Esme. Hvem taler jeg med?

- Hej Esme, det er Jessica. Rosalie er hun gået eller er hun ikke hjemme endnu?

+ Hun er på vej over til dig igen.

"Hvem er det?" spurte Alice "Jessica" mimede jeg tilbage

- Hun er bare ikke kommet tilbage. Ved du om der er sket hende noget?

+ Jessica, du skal ikke bekymre dig over det jeg ringer til Carlisle og får ham til at lede efter hende. Okay?

- Ja. Tak Esme.

+ det var så lidt.

"Alice har du set noget. Vi kan måske nå at rede Rosalie. Jeg kan ikke side her og vente jeg ringer til Carlisle får du så fat på Edward eller Jasper. Det er vigtigt at vi finder hende i live!" sagde jeg til Alice det var tydeligt at jeg var urolig "Esme rolig…" sagde Alice jeg tror ikke at hun fik snakket færdig. "Esme skynd dig at ringe til Carlisle og få ham til at mødes med mig om fem minutter 100 meter herfra." jeg nikkede bare og ringede til Carlisle

: Esme er der sket noget.

+ Carlisle du skal skynde dig at mødes med om fem minutter 100 meter her hjemmefra det er Rosalie hun er ikke kommet over til Jessica igen. Hun glemte sine sko her hjemme.

: Jeg er på vej. Skat tag det roligt vi skal nok finde hende.

+ Jeg ved det Carlisle jeg er bare bange for at der er sket hende noget.

**Senere samme aften**

**CARLISLE PVO**

"Alice jeg er her nu. Hvor er hun?" sagde jeg da jeg kom. Jeg kunne se på Alice at der var sket Rosalie noget forfærdeligt. Det eneste jeg så var Jasper som lå på knæ over hans søster. "Jasper er hun i live?" spurte jeg forsigtigt. "Næsten jeg ved bare at hun stadig trækker vejret. Rose du må ikke forlade mig du er den eneste jeg har tilbage efter mor og far døde. Du må ikke dø. Ikke nu, Emmett har brug for dig. Du skal giftes i morgen så du har ikke tid til at dø." sagde Jasper stakkels ham. Hans søster ville dø hvis jeg ikke forvandlede hende. Min telefon begyndte at ringe. "Alice tag Jasper hjem"

:Ja.

;hvordan har hun det?

Det var Emmett

:Emmett der kun en ting jeg kan gøre. Men jeg gør det kun hvis du sidder hos hende i de tre dage og passer på hende.

;Jeg vil bare ikke miste hende Carlisle. Det kan du godt forstå, hvis du ville miste Esme ville du gøre alt for at holde hende i live. Lige nu vil jeg gøre alt for at holde Rosalie i live.

:Okay. Vi forlader Rochester. New York er hvor vi tager hen.

; Ja vi ses.

"Det var Emmett. Alice når du kommer hjem" var det eneste jeg nåede at sige før Alice sagde" siger jeg til Esme at hun skal møde dig i New York. Forstået." Alice kunne jo se fremtiden og vidste hvad jeg ville sige inden jeg sagde det. "Carlisle jeg vil gerne være sammen med jer for min søster hun betyder meget for mig, jeg kan ikke klare ikke at vide hvordan hun har det." sagde Jasper til mig inden jeg tog af sted til New York. "Jasper du skal blive hjemme ved Alice. Jeg tror faktisk at hun godt kan lide dig. Du kan passe på Alice og huset mens vi er væk hvis du far brug for hjælp har du Edward. Okay, jeg skal nok ringe når Rosalie er vågnet op igen jeg syntes bare at Emmett skal være hos hende da han er hendes forlovede." sagde jeg til ham "jeg vil gøre alt i min magt til at får hende med hjem igen." Jasper nikkede og græd han troede vist ikke at Rosalie ville overleve. Man kunne se det på ham i hans øjne.

**EMMETT PVO**

Jeg kunne ikke forstå at Rosalie skulle dø hvis Carlisle ikke gjorde noget. Da vi kom til New York var Edward med Esme der var noget jeg ikke forstod. "Carlisle jeg har lavet en aftale med Esme. Det er Alice og Jasper der har huset og jeg tager hjem til Bella." _Ja du skal jo selvfølgelig hjem til Bella det er meget tydeligt og er ligeglad med din familie._ Edward vidste at jeg var sur på Royce og ikke på ham hvis jeg så Royce en gang til så ville han ligge under sig gravsten. "Emmett jeg ved godt at det er svært for dig lige nu men Bella er bekymret for Rosalie lige så meget som os andre." sagde Edward til mig. Jeg gik bare ind til Rosalie da jeg kom der ind kunne jeg ikke høre hendes hjerte banke "Carlisle hendes hjerte banker ikke mere skynd dig." det var lige før jeg gik i panik men Esme tog mig med ud af værelset for at få mig til at falde til ro. "Emmett hun skal nok klare den inden jeg tog af sted så Alice at Rosalie kom hjem igen sammen med dig. Du var over lykkelig." sagde Esme til mig det gjorde mig glad og jeg tænkte på Jasper med det samme. Efter et stykke tid kunne jeg høre hende, mit livs kærlighed, skrige. "Esme jeg skal der ind nu. Hun har brug for mig og jeg har brug for hende. Jeg vil ikke have at hun skal være alene der inde." sagde jeg. "Det ved jeg Emmett. Gå ind til hende og vær' der for hende. Jeg ved hvordan det er at ikke være sammen med den man elsker. Hver dag når Carlisle tager på arbejde føler jeg mig helt tom." sagde Esme til mig det beroligede mig faktisk på en underlig måde. Da jeg sad inde ved siden af Rosalie var det alt for smertefuldt at se hende ligge og vride sig i smerte. Det kunne godt være at jeg ikke var den mest musikalske person, men jeg skrev en sang til Rosalie mens hun lå der.

_You're not alone_  
_together we stand_  
_I'll be by your side_  
_you know i'll take your hand_  
_when it gets cold_  
_and it feels like the end_  
_there's no place to go you know i won't give in_  
_no I won't give in._

_Keep holding on_  
_cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_  
_just stay strong_  
_cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you_  
_there's nothing you can say, nothing you can do_  
_there's no other way when it comes to the truth_  
_so keep holding on_  
_cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

_So far away I wish you were here_  
_before it's too late this could all disappear_  
_before the doors close, and it comes to an end_  
_but with you by my side I will fight and defend_  
_I'll fight and defend_  
_yeah yeah_

_Keep holding on_  
_cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_  
_just stay strong_  
_cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you_  
_there's nothing you can say, nothing you can do_  
_there's no other way when it comes to the truth_  
_so keep holding on_  
_cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

_Hear me when I say, when I say_  
_I believe nothings gonna change, nothings gonna change destiny_  
_whatever is meant to be will work out perfectly._

Mens jeg sad der i ren tortur, jeg kunne ikke klare det mere, at se Rosalie ligge i smerte det blev for meget for mig. "Få den smerte til at forsvinde. Jeg kan ikke klare det mere. Emmett få smerten til at gå væk" sagde hun, Rosalie var ikke død men snart var hun udødelig sammen med mig. "Rosalie det er kun i et stykke tid den er, okay? Bagefter er der ingen der skal såre dig. Kan du huske hvem det var der gjorde dette ved dig?" spurgte jeg mens jeg løb hen ved siden af hende og tog hendes hånd."Royce" det var det eneste hun sagde før der blev stille...


	2. Bare en Drøm

Bare en drøm

**Rosalie PVO**

"Emmett nej." skriger jeg mens jeg vågner. "Rosalie. Bare rolig du skal nok se ham men først om en time okay vi skal have dig hjem og i din kjole uden at han ser dig okay?" siger Alice. "men Alice der er noget jeg ikke forstår her. Jeg blev gennem banket af Royce og John. Jeg drømte at Emmett var ved at miste mig, det var forfærdeligt." siger jeg til min tosset søster. "Rosalie det var ingen drøm, det var virkeligt. Du er en vampyr lige som os andre, du har været i koma i et år. Carlisle troede at det var for sent at han forvandlede dig. Men jeg sagde at det ikke var. Det var mest svært for Jasper han var sikker på at du var død han hoppede ud fra en klippe og dræbte sig selv men jeg nåede at komme inden hans hjerte stoppede. Jasper og dig i er som en person den ene var villig til at dø for den anden. Men bare rolig han er også her i dag." siger Alice som om der ikke var sket noget jeg ser bare chokket på hende.

**1 time senere**

"Rosalie er du klar? Ej du ser vidunderlig ud. Hvis jeg kunne ville jeg græde." siger Esme til mig "tak Esme ved du hvor Jasper er, jeg vil gerne snakke med ham." siger jeg. I samme øjeblik kommer Jasper og Carlisle ind af døren. "Jazz. Jeg er så glad for at se dig igen." siger jeg mens jeg krammer mig bror." jeg er klar nu, mere end nogen sinde og jeg er også utrolig afslappet. Jeg troede jeg ville være meget nervøs." siger jeg mens de griner af mig. "Rose det er mig jeg fik dig til at være afslappet. Jeg kan styre følelser." siger Jazz til mig. Jeg begynder helt at smiler mens Esme og Alice giver mig mit slør på. Da vi begynder at gå kan jeg høre Bella synge sammen med Jessica synge Halo.

Remember those walls I built?

Well, baby they are tumbling down

And they didn't even put up a fight

They didn't even make a sound

I found a way to let you in

But, I never really had a doubt

Standing in the light of your halo

I got my angel now

It's like I've been awakened

Every rule I had, you break it

It's the risk that I'm taking

I ain't never gonna shut you out!

Everywhere I'm looking now

I'm surrounded by your embrace

Baby, I can see your halo

You know you're my saving grace

You're everything I need and more

It's written all over your face

Baby, I can feel your halo

Pray it won't fade away

I can feel your halo

(Halo), halo

I can see your halo

(Halo), halo

I can feel your halo

(Halo), halo

I can see your halo

(Halo), halo

Hit me like a ray of sun

Burning through my darkest night

You're the only one that I want

Think I'm addicted to your light

I swore I'd never fall again

But this don't even feel like falling

Gravity can't forget

To pull me back to the ground again

It's like I've been awakened

Every rule I had, you break it

It's the risk that I'm taking

I'm never gonna shut you out!

Everywhere I'm looking now

I'm surrounded by your embrace

Baby, I can see your halo

You know you're my saving grace

I can feel your halo

(Halo), halo

I can see your halo

(Halo), halo

I can feel your halo

(Halo), halo

I can see your halo

(Halo), halo

Everywhere I'm looking now

I'm surrounded by your embrace

Baby, I can see your halo

You know you're my saving grace

You're everything I need and more

It's written all over your face

Baby, I can feel your halo

I pray it won't fade away

'i dag må blive et eventyr' tænker jeg da jeg ser Emmett stå og vente på mig mens han smiler til mig."Tak Carlisle og Esme, fordi I vil følge mig ned op alter. Det betyder meget for mig." siger jeg da vi går op til Emmett. Jeg ved ikke hvorfor men der var 2 sek. hvor jeg gik i panik men Jasper fandt hurtigt ud af det, og fik mig til at slappe af. Da vi kom op til Emmett spørger præsten "hvem giver denne skønhed væk?" jeg begynder at smile hver gang nogen kalder mig en skønhed." Det gør vi" siger Esme og Carlisle i kor. Jeg stiller mig op ved siden af Emmett og siger "jeg har ventet så længe på det her. Jeg elsker dig Emmett Cullen." han kysser mig på kinden og præsten siger ligeså stille at han må vente med at kysse mig til vi er gift.

"Rosalie lige siden at jeg så dig første gang vidste jeg at det var dig der skulle stå der ved overfor mig i dag jeg vidste bare ikke hvornår men jeg vidste at det er dig jeg vil dele hele verden med. Jeg kan ikke forstå at jeg har dig nu og du elsker mig du er den jeg holder af og ikke vil miste for det kan jeg ikke klare igen. Jeg havde næsten mistet dig for et års siden og det vil jeg helst ikke prøve igen. Det er en af de oplevelser man kun oplever en gang i livet. Jeg ved at der er skæbnen der har ført os sammen og jeg kan ikke beskrive hvor dejligt det er at se dig hvert fald ikke med ord. Jeg ved at du ikke er den eneste der har ventet længe på at blive gift, jeg har nok ventet lidt længere end dig. Men jeg er ligeglad med tid og alt det der bare jeg har dig. Som jeg har sagt så mange gange jeg elsker dig højere end livet selv. Du ved hvad jeg mener." det er hans løfter til mig.

"Emmett. Der var nogen der sagde til mig at jeg aldrig ville finde sand kærlighed men jeg ved at de ikke sagde sandheden til mig de ville bare gøre mig ked af det. Men nu ved jeg at der ikke er nogen det fortjener mig udover dig. Nogen siger at sand kærlighed kun kommer forbi dig engang og så ved du at du har fundet den eneste ene. Nu er der heller ikke nogen der kan få mig til at stoppe her. Det er for sent for mig at vende om, hvis jeg skulle vende om ville jeg have blevet med Roy… ham. Jeg er glad for at det ikke er ham jeg skal sige ja til her i dag. Jeg er ligeglad med tiden og hvor vi er om 10 eller 20 år bare jeg er sammen med dig. Det eneste jeg ikke vil det er at miste dig skat." jeg venter lidt før jeg siger "Jeg elsker også dig mere end livet. Det er der ingen der kan tage fra mig." jeg kan se at Esme vil græde hvis hun kan og hun smiler hen til os. Det er dejligt at se hele familien samlet Tanya og hendes familie var det også førhen troede jeg at det var Carlisles familie og nu ved jeg at det er 'familie' som har samme spisevaner som os 'vegetar' "Emmett McCarthy Cullen vil du tage Rosalie Lillian Hale til din hustru?" spøger Præsten "ja det vil jeg med glæde. Det er ikke noget du behøver at spørge om." siger Emmett smilende til mig. "Rosalie Lillian Hale vil du tage Emmett McCarthy Cullen til dig ægtemand?" spørger præsten mig jeg nikker og siger "Ja det vil jeg, det er noget som jeg ikke vil lade vær med at gøre." Siger jeg med en glad stemme mens jeg smiler til Emmett. "Jeg erklære jer nu for ægtefolk at være. Du må nu kysse bruden" siger præsten til sidst.

Til festen ser jeg at Alice og Jasper danser og fjoller rundt som to forvirret teenagere. "Em skat, skal vi ikke danse lidt med Jasper. Jeg har lovet ham en dans med bruden i dag." siger jeg. Emmett kigger på mig mens han smilende siger " selvfølgelig kan vi det min hustru. Jeg elsker bare at sige det, jeg er så glad for at vi endelig er blevet gift".


End file.
